


Timeless

by orphan_account



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossover, F/M, Temporal Paradox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Clary finds herself half dead in London, only during the Victorian Era.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the clockwork prince.

Clary couldn't identify how many minutes, how many hours she's spent curled up in that dirty alley. She couldn't think clearly. Her vision was blurred and her body felt as if she got run over by a truck, and the fact that it felt like there was a jackhammer in her head didn't help either. She was aware that her shirt was torn, and jeans tattered, not fashionably. She also had an alarming number of bruises and wounds covering almost every part of her body.  
  
It was raining, and the air around her was pretty putrid. The dirty cobblestones below her feet looked like they haven't been cleaned in years. At this rate, she'll be even more prone to infections with all the open gashes and bruises on her body. She knows Jace's stele is in the pocket of the leather jacket he'd hastily thrown over her shoulders before he pushed her inside the portal, so she ought to have applied an iratze on herself already. But her hands were shaking so badly, she's afraid she might accidentally wound herself even more, even with a not-so-sharp tip of Jace's stele.

The sudden recall of Jace suddenly made the gears in her head turn.

She knows she's not in New York, or anywhere close, in particular. No one really uses cobblestones for building material in New York much. The air smells weirder, too. As far as she could recall, she wasn't thinking of anything at all when she jumped inside the Portal. She's asked Hodge once what happens if someone doesn't picture anything before jumping inside a Portal, but he only said that nobody really knows. 

Today, Clary's going to figure it out.  
  
The whole time she was sitting in a trance in the dingy ally, the events took place before Jace had shoved her inside the portal had become very fuzzy. But, ever so slowly, her memories came in bits and pictures of what had taken place in the New York Institute.  
  
_Sebastian sneaking inside the Institute; Greater Demons devouring everything in the vicinity; Isabelle's bleeding arm, almost torn away from its sockets; Jace pushing Clary through the portal with fear definitely present in his face; Jace battling with a Greater Demon that almost bit off his head when he wasn't looking._

Clary's eyes widened in realization and horror. Jace and Isabelle were left alone in the New York Institute to fend off the swarm of Greater Demons that only the Angel knows how Sebastian had managed to summon all on his own. Even if they were one of the best Shadowhunters that Clary has ever known, a mortal can only oppose a demon for so long...

She couldn't remember if she screamed for Jace -if she screamed for him to save himself because she _knew_ she couldn't help him anymore because she was aware that she was already inside the portal. A scream suddenly bubbled inside Clarissa's stomach. She should have helped Jace, while she had the chance. She should have conjured up some rune that would make the demons, and preferably, Sebastian, go away.

Suddenly, she erupted in a fit of sobs. It seemed like the most logical thing to do right now. Isabelle and Jace were as good as dead, and she has no idea where she currently is. Alec and Magnus will probably still have no idea of the events that took place in the Institute, since they were away for vacation. Her mother, Luke, Maryse, and Robert were all still in Idris, discussing the matter with Sebastian.

She was alone.

Then, Clary bolted upright and started running with adrenaline pumping hard in her veins. She _had_ to find her family. She had to make sure that she hasn't lost everything she held near and dear to herself. She _needed_ to know if there was still something worth fighting for. Even if her wounds, gashes and injuries screamed for her to stop, she disregarded them and continued running at the most speed her out-of-commission body could handle.

Clary swerved clumsily around the curb of the alley, bumping someone across the shoulder. The stranger she bumped into yelled something in a peculiar accent. (British, perhaps?) But, she didn't care about it and continued running. Clary knew she had to go _somewhere_ , but she had no specific destination. All that she's thinking about right now is finding another Shadowhunter. She knows that regardless of where she is, there's at least _one_ Shadowhunter somewhere. She just needs to sense them.

Clary was breathing hard and the headache was starting to haunt her, once more. She was aware that she was still crying. Her family was out there somewhere and two of them are probably dead, her parents don't even know what had happened to her and everything else was a blur.  
  
She kept darting her eyes everywhere, and she knew she was creating quite a scene, running around in the rain. She was already noticeable enough, with her fair red hair, and incredibly pale skin, but she couldn't even bring herself to care for self-consciousness right now. Clary needed to find another Shadowhunter, so she could at least send a fire message to Idris. Although, it didn't escape her notice that everyone else around her seemed to be cosplaying the Victorian Era with their grand-looking dresses, and vintage suits.

Up ahead was a river, she noticed. But then she saw a figure looming right in front of her. Clary had abruptly stopped running to turn her head up to look at the person before her. The man was very tall. He held a black umbrella, and wore a long coat, black trousers and brown boots that were stained with mud. She then gazed upon his face. The man had a forest of black curls on top of his head, his skin was pale, and there were sharp angles across his face and they made him look fierce. This man was astoundingly beautiful, but the features that took Clary's breath away were his vibrant dark-blue eyes. Somehow, even in her hopeless situation, she had found herself thinking of Alec through this man's blue eyes.

Clary's first instinct was to trust the man. She doesn't know why but this man somehow screamed _Shadowhunter_. And as if he could read her mind, he suddenly outstretched his hand to Clary, with a mildly curious look on his face.

"Please," she croaked in desperation as she took his hand, "Help me." Finally, she succumbed to the numbing pain in her skull and the fatigue and let the darkness sweep her up her own feet.  
  


* * *

  
"You found her where?"   
  
Will groaned for the nth time tonight. Everyone present in the dining table seemed to love him a lot today. They were currently questioning him about the girl he'd found gasping for help by the Thames, as if they hadn't already done that when they were all back in the Infirmary with said girl. 

"By the Thames, Henry. I've already repeated the story five times!" Will hid his face in his hands, thoroughly frustrated. 

"And you're sure she's a Shadowhunter, and not just some mundane with the Sight?" Jessamine asked, suddenly interested.

Will made a face at her. "Are you hoping that she _is_ , Jessie? I thought you _hated_ us, Shadowhunters."

"Will, Jessamine." Charlotte said sharply. 

Jessamine rolled her eyes. "He started it," she said before excusing herself from the dinner table, which left Charlotte, Henry, Jem, Tessa, and himself. 

Charlotte turned her attention back to him. "To make everything clear: you were walking by the Thames completely glamoured, but then you noticed that the girl was running to you, as if she could see you, and then she asked you to help her before fainting, is that all correct?"  
  
"Yes."

"And you're sure she's a Shadowhunter?"

"She has the bloody Marks, Charlotte. Don't tell me Jessamine's stupid rubbed off on you."

Charlotte ignored that last part. "I've contacted the Silent Brothers. They're going to take a look at her, and glean some information, such as her identity."  
  
"But isn't the girl unconscious?" Jem inquired.

"The Silent Brothers can glean identities even if a person is unconscious of it."

Will could see Tessa visibly shiver. "Incredibly creepy, might I say," she mumbled before finishing the rest of her juice.

He had been so distracted with the matter of the redheaded girl he'd found in the streets, that he'd nearly forgotten about his conflicted emotions about Tessa. Will had been avoiding Tessa, but he knows that Tessa is also avoiding him in return, preferring the company of his good old friend, and _parabatai_ Jem instead. It's not that he could complain, because Jem wouldn't hurt a fly, much less hurt Tessa, but Will just could not contain the sheer jealousy he feels whenever he sees them together.

"Mrs. Branwell!" Sophie's voice from the halls had roused him from his thoughts. 

Charlotte acknowledged Sophie, and asked. "What is it, Sophie?"

"Brother Enoch is here, miss."  
  


* * *

  
Charlotte had ordered that no one would stay anywhere near the Infirmary, so it had only been her, Brother Enoch, and the unnamed girl, that strangely enough, had hair in the exact same shade as Henry's. Charlotte brushes this off as a mere coincidence.

The process takes a while, and Charlotte was about to doze off, herself, until she heard Brother Enoch's haunting voice in her mind.

 _The ritual is done_ , he said.

"Wh-What's her name, Brother Enoch? Who is she?" 

The Silent Brother spared one last look at the girl. Well, Charlotte didn't really know if he was _looking_ , since his eyes were sewn shut and all. But she spares her humour to herself. 

 _I have tried gleaning information out of people many many times already. But this girl....she seems to be an_ aberration _of sorts. There is nothing wrong with her, of course. She has healed, and needs only a vast amount of rest. But hear this, Charlotte Branwell. This girl does not belong here. That is all that I can say._

Charlotte craned her neck in confusion, but told herself that Silent Brothers have a very peculiar way of speaking. So she asked again, "What is her name?"

Brother Enoch turned his face to her, and Charlotte swore that his face, usually expressionless, had turned grim. 

_Clarissa Morgenstern._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there *waves* thanks for reading this! well of course I'm not done yet. but can i just share that i originally wrote about this plot when i was in seventh grade, with the original setting being a scenario in which jace dies and now four years later, here i am picking it up again with a lot of tinkering done :3 (i posted the original on fanfiction.net right here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10135639/1/Eternal if anyone wants to take a look at my old shitty writing when i was 13.) comments, kudos, and donuts are appreciated!


End file.
